You've Got My Number
by writeroneday
Summary: John takes Zoe Morgan on a 'date', a ride on the bike and a little wine and...


They do not belong to me, I make no money from this. This is for mature readers. If you like it, let me know, if you don't let me know...

John Reese pulled the all black Ducati 1100 Monster against the curb and reached up and turned the key off. Taking his left foot he toed the kick stand down. Resting on the bike for a couple seconds, his eyes scanning the surrounding street, he finally pulled the black helmet off. He was wearing full leathers tonight. Black leather jacket; with a black silk shirt under it and the shirt was tucked into black leather pants that fit him like the gloves on his hands. He wore heeled; steel toe bike boots that lace up mid calf. He set the helmet down on the gas tank and leaned a leather clad arm across it while he re-surveyed the street. He had parked in front of a red bricked, high end apartment building. He had been able to park right in front of the door way, which had eighteen steps up to a small landing. There were two black double doors that gave access inside and on either side of the doors were potted small trees shape in a spiral pattern. He leaned back and looked up at the upper floor windows. Reaching into his leather jacket he pulled his cell phone out. He dialed the number. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Good evening Ms. Morgan…Your limo awaits." His voice was light, raspy. He looked up at the windows again, seeing a figure silhouetted in it, looking down at him. "No…I brought a spare helmet…Just your size" He chuckled at what she said. "Oh I am sure, I'll be waiting…" He snapped the phone closed and put it back in the jacket pocket. Reaching back on his left side he opened the storage bag, and pulled out a second helmet.

He heard the door open and he looked up.

The two lamps just too either side of the doors at the landing shed enough light to show a very well shaped figure dressed in black leather from neck to toe. She wore spiked heeled boots. Her hair was unbound and fell around a face that had high cheek bones, expressive eyes and full lips. She was a beautiful woman. She bound down the stairs and over to where Reese sat on the bike. There was sureness about her, a woman who knew who and what she was and knew her body. She tossed her head so her hair fanned out down her back. She looked the bike over. She saw his green eyes study her for a moment and then there was a nod of approval. She had mentioned to him in passing several weeks ago that she had never ridden on a bike and that she had always wanted too. Now that the time had come she wasn't real sure. "Well John, what do we do?"

Reese saw the look come across her face and he smiled, he knew she wouldn't back down. "Well Zoë, the first thing you are going to do is put this helmet on. It will be a tight fit over your head but once it is in place it will fit perfectly. These have built in wireless microphones and there is a little on/off button right here." He pointed to the button on the side of the helmet, just about where her ear would be. "Then when you have that strapped on, I'll signal you and you are going to take you right foot and place it here and swing your left leg over the bike. You'll put your feet on these back pegs" He pointed to each item as he explained what he wanted her to do. He watched her eyes as he explained, seeing her nod to each movement. "And yes, you'll be lying against my back, but you will find it quite comfortable there." He gave her a smile that said he though it would be for him too. "And you can lay your arms along the tops of my thighs." He smiled at her again.

She looked at him with just a touch of trepidation in her eyes.

"You said you wanted to go for a ride…?" He raised an eye brow, turning his head slightly. His smile widened, his voice carried a little teasing note to it.

Zoë looked at the helmet, and then looked at him, she smiled. She pulled the chin strap out of the way and pulled the helmet over her head. It was like John said, a little tight to start but it loosened up when it got in place. She saw him don his and he reached out and touched her helmet, hitting the button to turn the two way radio on.

"These have built in ear and voice…Is it too loud?" She heard his voice in both ears. "No, it isn't…"

He snapped his chin strap into place and helped her with hers. He saw her eyes were smiling. "When you get on you can drop the visor on the helmet." He showed her how his slid down, and then he lifted it back open.

She saw him bring the bike fully upright, heard it come to life. He shifted the bike between his legs making sure he had it balanced and then he offered his hand to her.

"Ok, mount up…" his voice was soft in her ears.

He helped her straddle the back of the bike and settle against his body. She leaned down against his slightly curved back and found that it was a comfortable position, her backside felt a little exposed. "Feeling a little exposed back here John." She felt him chuckle.

"Once we get moving you'll feel better, drop your visor." He shifted slightly. "All you have to do is stay in sync with my body, lean as I lean." His raspy voice spoke inside her helmet. "Ready?"

She reached up and dropped the visor into place. She started to nod and realized he couldn't see it. "Ready." She relaxed and laid her hands along the tops of his thighs. She was actually excited. She felt the vibration of the engine run through her body as he revved the motor a couple times and then they were moving forward. She had never been on a motor bike in her life and as they pulled away from the curb she tightened her arms around his back and torso. It was thrilling and scary all at the same time. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she found a smile coming to her lips as they moved out. John had told her that he had decided to do this later in the evening because traffic would be lighter and he had a destination in mind.

"Everything ok back there?"

She heard the laughter in his voice. "This is fun…" She loosened her grip on his sides and felt an instant increase in the bike speed. She tightened her grip on his body and she heard his laughter again.

He drove around a few of the streets, letting her get use to moving with him. When he felt she was comfortable with the ride he headed for the park. He had told her that the first ride would be a short one, no more then fourth-five minutes. He had told her if she liked riding that he would rent a touring bike and take her for a nice day ride, this bike was all about speed and moving in and out of traffic.

She was a little worried when they got into some heavier traffic getting onto W 110th street. The cars seemed extremely close, both on the sides and at the rear of the bike, she felt very exposed on three sides. She saw he was going to take her through the park. He had told her as they were planning this, he didn't want to take her for a long ride the first time. He turned onto Malcolm X Boulevard and moved into the park, keeping to the right. She realized she could feel the vibration not only through the seat of her pants but also in leaning across his back she could feel his movements as he handled the bike in and out of traffic and in and out of the turns. It thrilled her to be able to experience his body this way. She was just beginning to really relax when she felt him down shift the bike, at least that's what she though he did because she was gently pushed up against his back a little harder as the bike suddenly slowed down and they took a curve to the left. It was a long slow curve and it almost turned back on itself. The road curve a little to the right, they leaned a little to the right and there were several little twists and turns in the road. They leaned into each turn, like following a snake.

They moved under huge tree canopies, in and out of the full moon past the flower gardens. They followed the road past a small lake. The moonlight across the water was beautiful. She notice that the little air vents inside the helmet allowed her to smell things that she would not experience in a car. The flowers from the garden were sweet smelling. They passes a man smoking what she knew was a cigar and the aroma of it was strong. As they passed several more small ponds and pools and even the reservoir she found that the air carried different scents. John moved in and around the park, taking twist and turns and then as it curve back around to the left he followed the reservoir around and headed out to 5th Ave. From here he headed back to her place.

On 5th Ave there were more cars then there had been and he felt her body stiffen against his as he moved in and out of traffic, judging the lights so he didn't have to stop.

"Doing all right back there?" He had felt her hands tightened again on his sides and he grinned to himself.

"This is exciting…" She squeezed his sides just a little.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up in from of her place and shut the bike off. He reached his right hand behind him and helped her dismount from the bike, making sure she used his foot peg to step off on. When she was safely dismounted, he toed the kickstand down and leaned the bike onto it. He removed his helmet.

Zoë had a little trouble with the chin strap, the clips were a press and pull and Reese dismounted to help her unsnap it. He took the helmet from her as she removed it and opened the saddle bag and set it inside. He turned back to see her looking at him.

"Come up for a night cap" It wasn't a question. She fluffed her hair with one hand, her eyes were on John.

He gave a little nod. "Sure..." A smile touched the corners of his lips. He turned and put his helmet away and locked the bike down, setting the alarm. He stepped up next to her and they walked side by side up the steps.

At the top of the steps Zoë glance over at him. "You were right…I can already feel it in my leg muscles." She laughed.

John gave her a sideways smile. They entered through the double doors and went down the well lit hallway to the elevator and went to the top floor. He had never been in her apartment, Finch had, but he hadn't. It was a standard one bedroom apartment. Zoë's was the North West corner. It gave a distant view of the Hudson River. The floor plan was a bedroom, with a full bathroom and an open kitchen, small eating area and a small living room with a couch and TV.

She opened the door and John followed her into the apartment. It was as Finch had told him. Kitchen to the right, breakfast bar, couple stools, small living room/dining room combination, couch, a small desk straight back from the door and the bedroom and bathroom to the right past the kitchen. No personal pictures on the walls, Spartan furniture, clean and tidy.

Zoë moved into the center of the living room and turned to face John. She gave him an apprising look at the leathers he wore and did nothing to hide the fact that she was 'looking' at him. Her smile went a little crooked, moving into her eyes. "Could you pour me a glass of white wine? It's in the wine cooler." She pointed to a cabinet next to the refrigerator, just off his right shoulder. "Above it is the liquor cabinet if you want something different. If you don't mind I am going to get into something a little more comfortable…" She smiled. "Make your self comfortable too." With that she turned and disappeared into the bedroom on the right

John took a slow turn around the room, moving to his left, his eyes scanning. He moved to a small section of books and looked them over. There were several law books, a dictionary, and some books on history. Looking down on the floor next to the bookshelf he saw the Jazz records that Finch had talked about. "I though you said you didn't like Jazz?"

"I really don't…those came with the apartment when I bought it…" Her voice drifted out of the bedroom.

John continued his sweep until he was back at the kitchen. He was surprised to see a small plant on the drain board. He stepped up to the wine cooler. Taking two wine glasses off the little shelf he opened the cabinet door. He saw the bottle of white wine and he took it out. Uncorking it he poured two glasses and then corked the bottle and put it back. He walked over to the couch and set the glasses down on the table. He reached up and unzipped the leather jacket he wore and removed it. He took the jacket to the other chair and laid it across it. His black silk shirt was unwrinkled by the tight jacket he had worn, that's why he liked to wear silk under the jacket. The shirt looked good when he took the jacket off. Next to the couch there was a small compact stereo system. "Ok, if I turn some music on?" He liked to have back ground noise. He always had, regardless of where he was holed up

"That would be great, I think it's set to a seventies station…is that all right?" Her voice sounded like she was in a bathroom.

He lifted the little lid and punched the 'on' button. The room filled with a tune he actually remembered, "Chevy Van…" And as the singer came to the line "She walked off in bare feet." He thought about the first night he had dropped her off here…at the apartment. She had started out wearing six inch spiked heels, a black skirt, red blouse covered by a black jacket. When he dropped her off she was wearing the same black skirt but had changed her red blouse for black cocktail top that came around the neck and off the shoulders, leaving her arms bare. It was pleated under the bust, showing off her nice cleavage with an expensive set of diamonds around her neck that did nothing but enhance her better qualities. When she had gotten out of the Town car she was barefooted, and looked quit comfortable being that way. She had handed him his money asked him a question and then told him to meet her at ten sharp the next morning, she turned and walked barefooted up those steps and into the complex.

He had been worried that Finch had not made it out of the apartment, but as he stood on the sidewalk looking at his watch and calling Finch, Finch appeared from the shadows of the building.

"Do you know what she does yet?" Finch stepped up to Mr. Reese, looking toward the door Ms. Morgan had just gone through.

"She does favors… for a price." His eyes were sparkling; there was a small smile on his face. "She's a fixer." His eyes were still on the door she had gone through.

Finch stood looking at Reese's profile. "Assuming she's the victim? Any idea of who would want to take her out?"

John knew that Finch was asking who would want to kill her, but his response, "Who wouldn't…" was a double meaning, and he meant it as taking her out on a date.

The more he had been around her the more he enjoyed her. She reminded him a lot of Cara, in the fact that they were both strong women, both always played the angle, both highly intelligent. She was a woman he could be around and feel comfortable with. A woman he could allow to be in control. She was smart on her feet but she didn't have the killer instinct, he didn't think she could ever actually kill someone…

He knew where he stood with her. The night he had tracked her down in the restaurant she had admitted to him "I don't have to like you to get some use out of you." He could deal with that. She didn't know him…yet. But he had also known she was attracted to him, but business was first, and when that business had been concluded and he had basically saved her life she had given him the nod. "You have my number" and she had walked off down the street. And when Finch had called her in to help with a case of a man who had been set up as a patsy, she hadn't gone to Finch for payment; it had been John she had tracked down.

"Oh, that feels a lot better…"

John came out of his reverie and turned toward her voice and was actually surprised. She was dressed in a pair of well worn cut off jeans that showed off a lot of leg and a top that at one time had been a sweat shirt that had the collar cut away so it was more of a scoop neck, the sleeves were cut out, showing her arms and it fit very loosely. He grinned at her. Her long hair was well past her shoulders, almost to the middle of her back and was fanned out around her face. It made her look sexy to him. He raised an eye brow, allowing his smile to go a little crooked, moving into his eyes. "I like the look." His voice was even raspier, deeper.

She walked over to him, looking up into his green eyes. "I was hoping you would." Her eyes traveled down from his face to his shirt. She reached out and touched the silk shirt, her fingers played with the material. Her eyes went a little unfocused as she looked back up at him. "I love the feel of silk." Her hand traveled up to where the shirt was not buttoned, the top three were undone. "But I like the feel of firm flesh better." Her eyes refocused as she looked into his eyes. Her smile vanished, but it didn't leave her eyes. "Take it off." She turned and took the couple steps to where the wine glasses were and she took both, turning back to watched him.

John gave her a smirk, tipping his head just slightly. His eyes locked in on her brown eyes. Slowly, seductively he reached up, never taking his eyes off her. He unbuttoned the shirt and then very slowly pulled it out from his waistband. Unbuttoning the cuffs he then slid it off his shoulders. He tossed it to the couch. He moved his head slightly, his eyes remained on her. "Anything else…?"

She stepped back to him, handing him the other glass of wine as she stepped up close. She had taken in all the scars across his torso and shoulders, but she didn't let her eyes linger there and she asked no questions.

John took the glass of wine she offered and touched her glass as she offered it. Then they sipped the drinks. Zoë reach out wrapping her hand around his that held the glass, letting her fingers linger on his hand for a brief moment and then took his glass.

Zoë never let her eyes stray from his as she took the glass from his hand. "Have a seat." She nodded to the couch. She stepped back, watching his expression, she saw the smile widen, deepening the little half moons at the corners of his mouth. She twisted around and set the wine glasses on the table, straightening then stepped back to where he had lowered himself onto the couch. She saw that he had positioned himself into the corner of the couch, one bare arm over the back. He had his right leg up on the length of the couch, the other on the floor.

John reached out to her with his left hand, beckoning her to him. He watched as she slowly reached down and he encircled his hand in her hand. Her hand was small and felt delicate in his, he pulled her to him.

Zoë molded her body down the length of his torso and leg. Her left hand went to his right side and behind his back in the crease of the couch. She felt his fingers relax on her right hand and she brought her hand up to his chest, she felt him put both his hands around her at the waist. His hands went under the soft material of the shirt. He gently stroked her back with his fingers. She liked the feel of his skin against her hand. She moved her hand up slightly to the edge of his neck. She leaned down and kissed him, she was tentative at first. She pushed back as his left hand moved out from under her shirt and to the side of her face. She was inches from his face. "Just so we know…This is no strings attached."

His smile softened a little. "That's alright with me…" His eyes studied her face for a moment, and then he ran his left hand up to the back of her head and gently brought their lips together. He gave her a long passionate kiss. His left hand at the back of her head, his right hand lightly running his fingers against her low back and then up. He could feel her back bone, her ribs. Her skin was soft and felt wonderful to his touch. He deepened the kiss a little and felt her respond. He felt her fingers at his back slowly moved across his skin, her nails trailing across his flesh. Taking both hands he moved to her shirt and pulled it up toward her head, he felt her lift slightly and he removed it over her head and shoulders and dropped it on the top of the little radio console behind his head. Music was still playing softly. Some tune about a hotel in California.

He felt her full breast press against his chest and he took his hands and starting at her shoulders ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back. Letting his fingers play through her long hair and then across her soft skin. He drew his arms around her and kissed her deeply. With his left hand he came back to her neck, running his fingers in her hair, he rubbed the base of her skull. He broke the kiss finally, smiling at her, his green eyes full of want.

She was inches from his face. She saw the look in those green eyes and a slow smile crossed her lips. "Take me to my bedroom."

Before Zoë could lie back against him he slipped his right leg under her, cradling her in his lap, scooping her up, his left arm under her legs, his right at her back he stood. Holding her to his body he walked toward the doorway to the bedroom. The room was softly lit by a small nightlight and two candles on either side of the bed. He stopped just at the foot of the bed and bent his head and kissed her. With his lips still locked on her lips he turned and slowly sat down on the bed. He moved his head to the side of her face and slowly kissed and nuzzled the side of her neck. With an amazing move of strength John rocked back slightly, moving his legs together, he twisted so they we on the bed and he was in a sitting position. He still held her cradled in his arms. He laid her legs across his lap and took his left hand and brought it to her waist and then to her bare breast.

Zoë smiled into his shoulder and very gently kiss and then bit him at the nape of the neck. She felt his hands move, to her ribs and then they came up to cup her breasts. She heard a sound low in his throat. She was still seated sideways on his lap. She moved back so that she could see his face. She saw his green eyes open. There was a faraway look to them. They were unfocused. "Lay back…" As he leaned back slowly she swiveled and twisted on his lap and stomach. She straddled him with her legs. She laid her palms against his chest and then she slowly, carefully ran her nails down his chest to edge of his waistband. His eyes were watching her. She saw his lips tighten in a smile. She reach down and undid the button and then ran her fingers down the zipper, she didn't unzip it. She pushed herself back a little so she was sitting on his upper thighs and she ran her finger nail down the zipper, watching the look on his face, she could feel his reaction, the leather bulged, she ran her fingernail back up the zipper, a clicking sound, she saw him shudder slightly. She heard that low groan come from deep in his chest again. She loved to play with her men, and she was pleased that John would do as she asked…for some reason she had known he would. She was very selective who she slept with. Other men would get offended or angry. She liked to be in control and she could see and feel that John was good with what she was doing.

John, doing a half curl reached up and with his hands he touched her bare knees, and the tops of her thigh, stroking them. He started to sit up further and her hand in the middle of his chest stopped him. "Lay back…"

He did as he was told, his eyes locked on her face. His green eyes smoldering with desire.

Again she ran a nail down the zipper, this time taking her free hand she reached up, took the little tab and slowly started, a couple teeth at a time, pulling in down. She felt him arch his back and he drew in a deep shuttering breath. She smiled as his eyes came back to look at her, there was a wildness in them, a need.

His neck muscles and biceps tightened. His breath caught in his throat. His hands grabbed the comforter in a knotted twist.

She took the fingernail that had been moving down the zipper and moved it to the bulge in the leather, dragging her fingernail across the top while her hand on the tab opened several more teeth free on the zipper. She looked down. He was wearing a pair of Mansilk sheer briefs under the leathers. "Oh, we have to get these leathers off…" She pulled the rest of the zipper down and moved sideways onto the bed. "Get up and take them off John…"

John took a deep breath and rolled off the bed, onto his booted feet. His eyes continued looking at her. With a little difficulty bending he got the boots unlaced and kicked them off, pulling black socks off. His hands went to the waistband of the leathers and still looking at her, he slowly moved them off his hips, making sure he left the briefs in place. He saw her appraising look as he got the leathers off and slowly straightened up.

She smiled. "You are a stunning looking man, John." She actually saw him blush, and it was beautiful, his cheeks colored as did his neck and chest.

John stepped closer to the bed. "I'd rather look at you." His voice was husky, deep. A burning need came into his eyes. He waited for her to make the next move…this was her party…so far…

Zoë who had been lying propped up on one elbow, on her side watching him. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and covered her breasts. She rolled and moved to her hands and knees on the bed and crawled toward John to the edge of the bed. She straightened up, rocking slightly on her knees at the edge of the bed and put her hands out to John. "Help me stand."

John took the two steps to the bed, bent his knees slightly and gently put his hands to either side of Zoë's waist. His hands just touching the waist band of the cut offs. His fingers were almost long enough and her waist small enough that his fingers touched. He lifted her like a ballet dancer. Raising her body vertically and drawing her to him, her stomach was at his face, he kissed her stomach. He slowly lowered her, letting her rub against his body, he made another sound deep in his throat. He started lowering her more, kissing her between the breast and then each breast, seeing the nipples go instantly hard. When they got eye level, he slipped first his right arm and then his left between hers arms and torso, so her arms were free. He pressed her body against his chest and encircled her, holding her gently but firmly. They were eye to eye.

She folded her arms around his neck and shoulders. His shoulder muscles were solid rock. She looked into those green eyes. Unhurriedly, seductively she moved her head toward his and she kissed him full on the lips. She used her teeth carefully, nipping at his bottom lip and then sucked on it. She leaned back, feeling his manhood pressing against her thigh.

She reached up and ran her hands over the top of his head, splaying her fingers through his short hair. "You are magnificent." She whispered it into his mouth as she kissed him again. She realized how strong he really was and how well trained his body was. It made her sad to think of all the scars she had seen on this beautiful being. And she did something she hadn't done to anyone in a very, very long time. She drew her arms tighter around him and hugged him. Laying her chin in the hollow of his neck, her breath came in a big sigh and she allowed herself to melt against his body.

Zoë gave her control over. Her head rose slightly and she kissed him behind the ear, teasingly biting the lobe. "Make Love to me John. Make love to me as I never have been loved before." And she heard him chuckle deep in his throat.

He reached up with his right hand and gently, but firmly grabbed her by the back of the head, her hair and pulled her face back away from him. "That's what I have wanted to do since the first day I met you…"

She could see sureness in his eyes. She could feel the hunger in his body. She watched as his eyes studied her face for a moment.

He flashed her half a smile that stayed in his eyes. Leaning his head slightly to the left and forward, he closed his eyes and tentatively kissed her on the lips. He lifted his head just enough to be able to talk. "I will love you as no other." He whispered it into her mouth as he moved toward the bed and shifting her body, so he carried her with both arms, he carried her as he had when they had come into the room. He walked to the bed and climbed onto his knees on top of the bed and walking on his knees he moved her to the pillows and laid her down.

He looked down the full length of her body, then his eyes came back to the cut offs. He reached down, popping the brads out of the buttonholes, they were button down Levies. Gently he pulled the cut offs down her hips and over her long tan legs. She wore no underwear. He tossed them over the bed. He moved to the foot of the bed and her feet. Starting at her toes, he began to knead, first her left foot and then her right and then using a hand on each of her ankles he slowly started massaging them. He watched her eyes close and a smile come to her lips.

Slowly, seductively inch by inch he moved up her body with his strong hands. His fingers worked and played, when he got to her thighs he straddled her body and bent and kissed her stomach. Allowing his hands to work their way between her thighs he just brushed her most sensitive area with the edges of his hands. Then his hands and mouth continued up toward her face. His strong hands worked and played along her ribs and then he moved to her breast. He bent to his right side first and taking his tongue he just brushed it over her left the nipple. His left hand was gently massaging her right breast. His fingers were working magic over the nipple. Bending down a little more he took the hard nipple in his teeth and gave just the slightest of pressure while his left hand squeezed the other nipple. Then he shifted, the whole time he was sitting on his knees, leaning over her body, but only lightly did his upper body rest on her body. He felt her hands move to his lower back and she lightly ran her nails over his skin, then pulling on the sheer material of his sexy briefs. John did the same thing with his tongue that he had done to the right.

Zoë gasped.

John, not moving his mouth from her nipple raised his eyes and saw her head arch back. He moved, leaving his hands caressing her beautiful breast and he inched his body, on his knees up her body. His manhood lay pressed against the area between her thighs and her pubic area. He kissed her very lightly on each eye lid and then on the lips. Then moving down to the hollow of her neck he gently kissed her along the jugular vein. He could feel her pulse; it was beating a little fast. He smiled into her neck. He knew he could get it beating faster. He felt her pull at his briefs. He rolled to her side and pulled her next to him. His took the back of her head in his left hand and his right hand moved down to between her legs and he gently ran his fingers over her most sensitive spots. He traced his right hand back and forth, then reached down and ran a finger between her legs and found just the right spot, he stroked it with his finger.

His left hand gently held and supported her head and he started kissing her, first slowly, then harder and deeper as his finger found her rhythm. He broke from the kiss but continued to stroke her. He buried his head under her head, again going to the jugular vein. He nipped gently making sure he left no marks and felt her pulse racing, he smiled against her soft skin. His finger was stoking faster and faster. He could hear her breathing coming faster and faster. He changed the rhythm of the stroke and felt her body tighten, she shuttered slightly and he plunged his fingers down into her. She bucked against his hand and cried out. He could feel her pulse against his lips it was racing. He went back to the steady rhythm.

Zoë moved her left arm over his back up to his neck she pulled herself hard against his body. She felt her body stiffen and she clung to him, trying to catch her breath, her heart was pounding. Taking her left leg she hooked it over his legs. Her right hand found his erection and she tore the silk from it and wrapped her hand around it.

John growled low in his throat, sucking in a deep breath, his whole body shuttered. " No, you…You are going to come several times before I let you have that…" The growl deepened. Using his left arm, cupping her head to his shoulder he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Reaching down he grabbed her right hand and with another shutter pulled her hand away from his throbbing cock. His breath caught in his chest for a long moment as he fought for control. He brought her hand to his lips, pulling her slightly forward and down, he sucked her fingers. He felt her legs slide to either side of his hips.

She looked down at his scared body. His hand was still between her legs and he found that spot again. His fingers were now working their magic. It didn't take him long, she climaxed again. She cried out and fell forward onto his chest.

Reaching up John encircled her trembling body with his strong arms and rolled her over on to her back. He braced himself on his elbows and using his hands he pulled her hair from across her face and smiled at her. Bending his head he kissed her lightly, brushing his lips across her lips. He arched his groin against her soft mound and felt her thrust her hips to meet him. He grinned at her as she looked into his eyes. "Not yet…I have more for you that just that…" His green eyes were past the smoldering with passion, there was deviltry in those eyes now. He slowly pushed himself back down her body, licking and kissing his way down. First her breasts, then her stomach and her thighs and knees and ending at her toes. He had pushed himself off the end of the bed and he took her ankles and gently pulled her legs apart as he started back up her body, he worked his way back to that sensitive spot, a smile touched his eyes.

He made her cry out twice more, before he moved from area of passion and crawled over the top of her. He was supporting himself on his hands; his knees lay between her legs. He leaned down, watching her eyes as he closed the distance. He leaned forward and put his lips to her left ear. His nibbled on the lobe and then lowered his whole body closer to her.

Zoë's whole body was pulsating, as he had moved away from her she had though he couldn't bring her again, she was exhausted, but as he had crawled back up her. Seeing the look of need in those green eyes gave her a new burst of energy. Every spot he touched, she came alive again, the pulsing quickened.

Balancing himself on his knees, his upper body just touching hers with the barest of contact, he reached back and lifted her hips slightly and then lifted her legs. He got her to wrap her legs around his hips. Reaching forward her pushed his hands under her sides and up to her shoulders and lifted her off the bed with him, he was still in a kneeling position with her body tucked in against his.

Zoë wrapped her arms around his lower torso, feeling his erection trapped between their bodies. She wasn't sure what to do and suddenly he very gently moved his hands around her rib cage and he lifted her slightly. Her face was just inches above his and she saw his eyes close as he moved her into position and lowered her still pulsing sex onto his thick shaft. She gasped and shuttered at the first stroke and then his strong hands and arms started lifting her in a steady rhythm, up and down. Zoë felt him lean back and deepen the thrust. Just about the time she though she would come he would change the position and start her all over again, building her to the point of screaming. Her hands on his torso moved with her body and she flexed her fingers slightly using her nails against his skin and she felt him skin quiver. She felt her pulsing quicken, moving up into her body, spreading out like a slow glowing ember, spreading into every part of her being and then it burst like a dam. Flowing out of her, she bent her head into his chest and screamed his name. She locked her arms and legs around his body as she felt him explode with her.

John had waited for her, waited for her climax again before allowing himself to come. He wrapped his arms around her, enfolding her into the safety of his body. After a few breathless moments, his head buried in the hollow of her neck, he moved, laying her onto her back, but not letting their bodies disconnect. Taking his hands he again smoothed the hair from her face that carried a little sheen and her long hair was sticking to the sides of her face.

Zoë slipped her hand from around his neck and touched the side of his face, he had shaved before he had shown up and his skin was soft to the touch. She felt something harden again and her eyes showed surprise…

John got a little crooked look on his lips. He touched his hand to the side of her face and then across her lips. "Oh…we're not done…" There was sultriness in his voice, his eyes half closed. He bent and kissed her on the lips ever so softly. "I'm just getting started….' And a low chuckle rumbled deep in his throat…

-30-


End file.
